gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Attack (Part 5)
Summary This is part 5 of "The Attack". Plot I didn't know what to do. I cried for help, but only the blaze answered. I tried to call my friends, I once again got an answer from the blaze. I knew the only thing I could do was to break out myself. I tried going through the door, but the doorway was blocked from the falling debris. I tried jumping out the window, but I knew that would be a death wish. I felt hopeless, and hung my head down to die. But I felt something tingle within me, it was in fact, adrenaline. I got back to my senses, and with my enhanced boost pounded the plaster wall in one blow. I then encountered another problem, a wall of fallen, burning wood. I scaled the wall nearby and jumped through the hole on the ceiling, and up onto the roof. I looked around the surface of the roof looking for a possible way out. I searched and searched. When I finally found a metal ladder to climb down. I grasped the top bar, but my hand was suddenly burning in agony. The ladder was much too hot from the embers to climb down. I thought and looked some more. But it was useless, there's nothing for one to climb down on. I then spotted a way down, to jump. My mind enveloped with stress warnings of the possible perils. But I was left with no other reassonable option. It was either make a leap of faith, or be swallowed by the roaring fire that was quickly spreading throughout the aloft hotel. For two stories, that's not a lot for a hotel, but for a leap of faith; the odds were next to nothing. So, with one final breath of bravery, I triumphantly jumped over the edge. As I was descending, my mind spun. I was uncertain of what my fate would be once I hit the dirt road. The two story drop felt slow, but I knew it was moving very quickly. Before I knew it, I hit the ground. I closed my eyes beforewards. I thought I was dead. I was curious why I didn't see the golden gates of God, or the fiery walls of Satan. I then attempted to open my eyes, and I did. I was still in the warzone. I was expecting to be in miserable agony, but I looked down. And it was to my surprise that not only was I alive and thrived, but I was on my arms and legs. I was overwhelmed with shock with such an endeavor occuring. But I knew there was no time to lose from this. I needed to find the others. I then began a search throughout town. The Chinese were gone, but the sky was orange for a 2 AM stroll, and felt like a ghost town. I searched every business, home, and landmark in what was Glenmore. But I couldn't understand, could they have really abandoned me. I thought to myself that they haven't, but the anger overwhelmed me. And I reached the ground, scooped up some ash which was dirt, and whipped it against the wind. As I stared angrily at the taunting, black cloud I saw a general store. I hadn't searched it yet. So with my courage I stepped inside. It was a barren, wooden shop. I figured that they have abandoned me. Andthe store contained enough supplies to last throughout this fallen outbreak. I then hopped behind the counter, looking for more supplies. When I then saw what left me with glee. The gang. They were all glad I was alive. I then sat down with them, and asked them why they lefted me behind. Darwin answered my question by stating it was a mere accident. The others figured someone else would wake me up, but they didn't. I then told them we needed to leave immediatley. And without any interference, we gathered our things, and set out for our next acquaintance. To Be Continued Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Fanfics with multiple parts Category:Part 5 of Fanfics